Something
by betweenthebars1
Summary: Collection of song fics, all songs by the Beatles. Connor and Murphy, of course!
1. Something

_**Something in the way he moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way he woos me…**_

Connor is fast asleep as I inhale deeply on my cigarette, surveying every inch of his being. Fucking gorgeous, me brother is. Even during a deep sleep he manages to seduce and look sensual, with his toned arms and tanned torso enveloped in our cotton sheets. He moves slightly and I'm afraid I may have woken him, but it would take a fucking bomb to go off for him to wake I remember. The normal creases in his brow and tensed mouth have disappeared: Connor has an almost angelic smile gripping the corners of his mouth as he slumbers on. He is easily the most fucking beautiful creature I've ever seen…

_**I don't want to leave him now,  
You know I believe in how..**_

We have our differences, yeah, that's for sure. He's a fuckin' asshole, sometimes. And yeah, I've had the thoughts fill me mind on occasion about leaving him and our calling and cleansing meself of the sin we partake in every minute o' every day… but I can't leave him. Without Connor, I don't know if I could breathe, to tell you the truth. I believe in us, and I believe if God really loves me twin and I, then he can accept our situation (I suppose you could call it that).

_**Somewhere in his smile he knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in his style that shows me…**_

Oh fuck, there I gone an' done it. Connor's warm eyes open sleepily, and he has caught me starin' all right. We are still both silent, but he looks at me with such tenderness and smiles so sweetly. Me body reacts as if I have no choice: As if by some unseen power, me legs stride over to the now wakened body, and I can't help but touch his hair softly. "Love," he whispers and rests his hand on me own, "Little fuckin' creepy waking up an' seeing ya watchin' me at night." He grins as I crawl behind him, wrapping me arms around that sweet, lean body. Jackass, he is, but I love me brotherly dearly.

Something, not sure what, but something lets me know he feels the same.


	2. Don't Let Me Down

_**Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down**_

_**Nobody ever loved me like he does  
Ooh he does. Yes he does  
And if somebody loved me  
Like he do me  
Ooh he do me. Yes he does**_

_**Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down**_

_**I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's going to last  
It's a love that lasts forever  
It's a love that has no past**_

_**Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down**_

_**And from the first time that he really done me  
Ooh he done me. He done me good  
I guess nobody ever really done me  
Ooh he done me  
He done me  
He done me good**_

"God, Connor…" His name feels and tastes so sweet when rollin' off the tip o' me tongue. He looks up to me from the side with eyes so trusting, so caring. Really can't imagine loving anyone more than me twin. Connor slowly rolls onto me body and props himself up on a slender arm, fingers dancing dangerously low. Teasing, and tempting me, I'm sure Connor can feel how much I need him to be close.

"Murph, ye look stressed. Need me to relieve a little o' that tension, brother?" Connor smiles at me tenderly, but I can see that fiery passion buildin' within his soul. Aye, me brother may need me just as much. So subtly I barely notice a thing, Connor moves apart me thighs while kissing my neck, nipping lightly at the exposed skin. I moan quietly, which obviously isn't good enough for him: He bites at the skin once again with a bit more aggression. In response, a hoarse moan is drawn from me throat and I can feel him smirk.

I feel pressure from Connor's lubricated member (when the hell did me brother lube 'imself up? Sneaky bastard), and we groan in unison. He strokes me messy hair with one hand, while usin' the other to snake his fingers around me now hard-as-possible cock. Always so gentle with me, no matter how many times I tell the bastard its okay, I'm not a child, he can be rough.

For some reason, he's always found me to be fragile. Aye, tis not much of a problem though; our day to day lives are filled with roughness and force, so it isn't horrible to have a change during the darkened, quiet nights.

Me twin enters me slowly, and as cheesy and cliché as it sounds, I felt tha' everythin' is right in the world. He moves slowly and I revel in feeling him fill up me being. Connor looks fucking beautiful and angelic, with his closed eyes and partially opened lips. Taking the opportunity, I grip a bit o' his hair and bring his mouth on mine, sneaking me tongue into his nicotine and Guinness flavored mouth.

As our battle o' tongues speeds up, Connor's thrusting becomes more urgent. He pounds harder, and harder, and I can tell me brother is holdin' back his moans.

"Dear brother, scream for me," I whisper low in his ear, driving him mad. With one final thrust, Connor lets out a deep, primal noise that pushed me over the edge. I come too, spilling over me brothers hand which is still securely wrapped around me cock.

Fuck, when Connor does me like this – like always, he does me good.

Me twin collapses on top o' me chest, breathing labored and sweat glistening his skin. He rolls off me, and takes me face in between his two shaking hands. With a content sigh, he presses our lips together.

"Brother?" I whisper awkwardly while he rests onto his back, eyelids obviously becoming heavy. He opens one gorgeous blue eye and nods.

"Yeah, Murph?" God, I love when he calls me that. Anyone else, and I would be annoyed by them shortening me name, but it sounds so sweet when he says it.

"I think I jus' may be in love with ye." The words come out a soft rush, and I bite me lip out of fear. Connor waits a moment, then sits up, looking at me with surprise.

"Aye? In love for the first time, Murph?" Connor grins at me as I nod.

"Yeah… well, brother, I think I may jus' be in love with ye too."


End file.
